Remember me?
by winchester-mcdowell
Summary: Post 9x12, Sharp Teeth. "¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya no somos familia?" "Estoy diciendo, ¿quieres trabajar? Trabajemos. Si quieres que seamos hermanos... esas son mis condiciones".
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro que no me he olvidado de "Los Estados Unidos de Dean Winchester".Pero vino la idea y no pude resistirme.

****Título:** **"Remember me?"**  
**Autor u Autora:** **Winchester_Mcdowell**  
**Categoría: ** **Supernatural.**  
**Calificación: ****todo público.

* * *

**Remember me?**

No es que no ocurra de vez en cuando, pero el escrutinio visual del que lo hace objeto aquel sujeto lo tiene un poco inquieto. Es alto, viste una guerrera azul y camisa a cuadros, se ve decente (a pesar del cabello que le llega a los hombros), para nada sospechoso. Y sin embargo, no le quita los ojos de encima. Ha pedido una cerveza que le ha llevado un siglo beber y ahora se ha movido dos taburetes más cerca suyo arrastrando el vaso consigo. No es que piense que debe usar el bate que mantiene escondido bajo la barra pero de todas maneras se asegura con un rápido vistazo de que lo tiene a su alcance. Por si acaso. Uno nunca sabe.

Debe darle la espalda unos segundos para surtir a un parroquiano y al darse la vuelta, lo tiene ya sentado al frente suyo.

"Tú…", vacila el desconocido, "…¿me recuerdas?"

Puf. Truco barato, ha escuchado mejores.

"¿Debería?"

El otro se humedece los labios como si la cerveza no hubiese hecho nada por ellos.

"Yo sólo… Yo sólo pensé que quizás tú… ya sabes…"

"Amigo", lo interrumpe, con un poco de fastidio. Hay demasiados clientes hoy. "Éste no es esa clase de bar. No estoy interesado, ¿de acuerdo? Así es que si deseas beber una buena cerveza a buen precio, bienvenido seas. Pero no obtendrás nada más de mí".

El otro lo mira perplejo, sorprendido.

"Oh… uh… no, perdón, no quise…" y de pronto es como si cayera el mundo sobre sus hombros. "Es sólo que te pareces un montón a… mi hermano. Lo siento".

Hum.

"Tu hermano"

"Sí", lo dice casi en un susurro, clavándole la mirada inmensamente triste en su persona para luego refugiarse en el vaso que tiene al frente.

Imposible no compadecerse.

Considera un instante y luego le tiende la mano desde el otro lado de la barra.

"Dean", se presenta.

El otro se la estrecha.

"Sam", dice y le clava los ojos de nuevo como si esperara que su nombre provocara alguna reacción. No sucede. Dean sólo le sonríe con simpatía mientras recupera su mano del fuerte apretón que le prodiga el otro. Sam le corresponde con una sonrisa gris.

"Muy bien, Sam. ¿qué estás haciendo en un pequeño pueblo como éste?"

"Busco a mi hermano".

"Ah sí. Tu hermano. Entonces, ¿qué pasó con él?"

"Él…él abandonó la vida que llevaba, no estaba bien... Yo... yo...". Pero es incapaz de completar la oración. Dean comienza a pensar que tiene algún tipo de deficiencia psicomental. "Es... difícil para mí hablar de eso".

"Mmh. Ya veo. ¿Piensas...? Perdón por preguntar pero, ¿Piensas que está vivo todavía?"

Sam se vuelve hacia él y lo mira con tanta intensidad que Dean siente ganas de esconderse detrás del espejo a su espalda.

"Sí. Estoy completamente seguro de que aún está vivo".

SPNSPNSPN

Sam sale del Bar tarde esa noche, sin saber si debe sentirse aliviado o furioso. Su hermano está vivo pero lo ha perdido de todas maneras. Mira el gran letrero de neón en la entrada del edificio de dos pisos: "Big Brother". Gran ironía. Si no supiera mejor pensaría que es una burla consciente. Se afirma en el Impala, abatido. La llovizna comienza a caer sobre ambos.

"Te lo advertí", le dice Castiel a su lado, sobresaltándolo con su llegada.

Sam se vuelve hacia él, concentrando su enojo en el ángel.

"¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Él lo pidió… lo exigió".

"Y tú sólo lo hiciste"

"Dean estaba ebrio... muy dolido... Él me contó"

"¿Te contó qué?"

"Acerca de tú no deseando ser más su hermano".

"Estaba enfadado cuando dije eso"

"Dean no lo pensó así"

"Pero, ¡él debió darse cuenta! ¡Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado! ¡Luchamos juntos! ¡Ganamos!"

"Y el Cielo está agradecido de ustedes dos por eso, pero Dean quiso darte lo que tú deseabas"

Sam trata de responder a eso, decir que no era aquello lo que necesitaba, pero las palabras mueren en su boca.

"Nunca dije que no lo amara"

"Es triste que ya no puedas aclarárselo"

"¿Se puede revertir?"

Castiel niega con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Sólo si él quisiera recordar"

Mira al cielo, los puños encrispados, la boca prieta, el ángel reconoce la energía terca de los Winchester en el gesto.

"Sam, es feliz", le informa porque es bueno que él lo sepa y no entiende cómo es que no lo ha visto aún.

Sam cierra los ojos, respira profundo e intenta que su voz sea firme.

"Lo sé", dice y termina de calmarse. "¿Está a salvo?". Castiel asiente en silencio. "Bien".

"Creo que deberías marcharte", le apura el ángel.

Sam vuelve a mirar el bar por última vez. Por la ventana iluminada, Dean se mueve confiado detrás del mostrador, sonriente, conversador, entregando tragos a diestra y siniestra, tal como pudo verlo desenvolverse mientras permaneció en el interior.

"Sí", y mira el asiento del conductor en el Impala donde correspondería estar a su hermano. "Debería". Entra en el auto pero no se decide a ponerlo en marcha. La puerta rechina al cerrarse. El vehículo parece reclamar la presencia de su verdadero dueño. "¿Te recuerda? ¿Sabe quién eres tú?"

"Soy su amigo"

Sam lo mira un instante más con expresión indefinible que confunde al ángel. Luego echa a andar el vehículo y se encamina hacia la salida del pueblo.

* * *

¿continuará? ¿qué dice el público?


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, a pedido del público hay otro capítulo de este fic PERO tendremos que hacer un gran ejercicio de imaginación porque este story line no tiene NADA QUE VER con la que siguió la serie. Ok? Aquí va. No está beteado así que cualquier error, me avisan por favor :)

* * *

**Título:** "Remember me?"  
**Autor u Autora:** Winchester_Mcdowell  
**Categoría: ** Supernatural.  
**Calificación: **todo público.

* * *

**2**

**I Remember you.**

Pero Sam regresa.

Alcanza el límite del segundo pueblo en su retirada y entonces decide volver. Se prometió a sí mismo que no sería como lo sucedido con el Purgatorio. Esta vez no ha cesado de buscar aunque la lógica de los médicos dice que un hombre en coma profundo, vivo sólo por la gracia de una máquina, no puede desaparecer de su cama en el hospital en apenas dos minutos y sobrevivir. Salvo, claro está, que exista de por medio la intervención de un ángel que luego guarda silencio por los cinco años siguientes. En fin, que eso no lo saben los médicos.

Se sienta al fondo del bar, en una de las mesas más discretas, y observa a la feligresía del lugar, la mayor parte de ella vestida con el atuendo típico del cazador de temporada que ha comenzado hace un par de días. Aprende que Carl, Joseph y Myriam son los nombres de quienes secundan a su hermano en el trabajo de servir a la ahora nutrida concurrencia. Observa y se pone al tanto de quienes se conocen y quienes comienzan a conocerse. Los locales son minoría y, aunque se muestran amistosos ante los cazadores que les invaden, la actitud es cauta con ellos. Eso lo incluye a él. Sobretodo a él. No lleva chaqueta leñadora ni botas gruesas para el frío suelo de la helada, ni pantalones de tela camuflada; tampoco la gorra para evitar que las orejas se caigan congeladas y menos aún el cuchillo al cinto que los demás parecen exhibir como si fuese su insignia identificatoria. Y, para rematar, ha pedido una cerveza liviana. Definitivamente es el más extraño de los extraños en el pueblo.

En las paredes, enmarcadas en vidrio, láminas explican la anatomía de un arma de fuego a quien le pueda interesar. Cuelgan también, fijos a la muralla por tornillos bajo la cacha y el gatillo, modelos de colección con su ficha técnica grabada en metal señalando año de creación, autor y periodo de vigencia. Un rifle Winchester es el centro de la informal exposición.

Escucha la risa de su hermano desde la barra, abierta, generosa, sin tapujos frente a una broma de uno de los clientes. Eso es bueno. La última vez que le escuchó reír así fue antes de la Marca de Caín, antes de Gadreel, antes de la intentona por cerrar las puertas del Infierno, y fue a costa suya y de un montón de confetti brillante y pegajoso.

Se sorprende cuando quien pone la cerveza sobre su mesa y se instala en la silla al frente suyo es precisamente Dean.

"Pensé que te habías marchado"

La sonrisa le marca arruguitas alrededor de los ojos que Sam mira con fascinación y detalle. El último recuerdo que tiene de su hermano antes de llegar al pueblo es el de su cuerpo inerte tendido en una cama de hospital, unido a una máquina de la cual los médicos aconsejaron desconectarlo. Sam se negó. Cas no apareció entonces. Supuso que estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose cargo de sus seguidores en el cielo recién abierto. Sólo se presentó mucho después, de pie en medio de la carretera, camino al pueblo donde alguien había creído reconocer a Dean, para explicarle que ya no existía en la vida de su hermano. Sam no le creyó. Intentó probar su punto. Y perdió. _"Te lo advertí",_ le había dicho el ángel. Él aún no puede creerle.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

El cantinero le mira con genuino interés, transparente, y él se inventa una sonrisa confiada para responderle.

"Sí, sí. Es sólo cansancio. Alguien me dio una pista sobre mi hermano en los alrededores así es que decidí quedarme un tiempo", y tan sosegadamente como puede, acerca la jarra de cerveza y bebe un largo trago bajo la atenta mirada de su anfitrión.

"Tu hermano", dice Dean con calma como si pusiese en orden la información en su cabeza. "Eres un poco testarudo, ¿eh?"

"No sabes cuánto"

"Y un tanto obsesivo"

Sam ríe, divertido.

"¿Es tan evidente?"

Dean se encoge de hombros.

"Puedo leer a la gente. Es un don en este tipo de trabajo"

"Podría apostarlo. ¿Quién es el dueño?" y señala el lugar con un gesto vago que Dean sigue con expresión de orgullo en el rostro.

"Yo. Bonito, ¿verdad?"

Sam se traga la sorpresa.

"Parece que te gustan las armas de fuego", comenta en cambio.

"Es una buena decoración, viene al caso ¿no crees? Quiero decir, este pueblo vive gracias a la cacería y el turismo y, sí, me gustan las armas de fuego, soy bueno, más que bueno con ellas, soy instructor de tiro, de hecho".

"¿En serio? ¿das lecciones a los turistas?"

"Sí, algunos cazadores novatos necesitan algunas instrucciones básicas sobre cómo no dispararse en los pies", ríen al unísono. El sonido es grato, reconfortante. "Y a veces cazo por mi cuenta, no bambis, sólo…" hace un mohín, cuyo significado Sam no alcanza a adivinar, con la mirada extraviada en algún punto de la pared. "…cosas que valgan la pena".

Sam mira a su hermano perderse en lo profundo de su pensamiento, la camisa cuadrillé sobre la camiseta rojo granate, y de pronto está de nuevo frente al adolescente que puso por primera vez una pistola en sus manos, antes incluso que lo hiciera papá mucho menos gentil y paciente. Sus manos firmes sosteniendo las suyas, abrazando pistola y hermano menor. El primer disparo lo sorprendió, lo lanzó hacia atrás pero entonces allí estaba Dean como su muralla de tope. _Lo has hecho bien, amigo_, le dijo al oído y Sam sintió el orgullo llenando su pecho.

"Quizás debería tomar algunas de esas lecciones", sugiere y pilla de sorpresa a Dean.

"¿Tú?", frunce el ceño con extrañeza. "¿Para qué?"

"No lo sé, voy a estar parado aquí por un rato y uno nunca sabe, podría ser útil"

El cantinero sopesa la propuesta, le echa un vistazo a la jarra de cerveza a medio terminar en la mesa y asiente con un lento movimiento de su cabeza.

"Muy bien. ¿Cuándo quieres comenzar?"

"¿Qué tal mañana?"

"¡Vaya! Tienes prisa"

"Soy un hombre práctico. Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya"

"Deberías preguntar por mi tarifa primero"

"Estoy seguro que es un precio justo"

Dean levanta una ceja con suspicacia. Sam se siente obligado a explicar.

"Mira, estoy aquí, deprimido, necesito una distracción".

Eso parece satisfacer a su hermano.

"De acuerdo", acepta. "Mañana entonces" y se vuelve hacia la figura inmóvil que Sam no ha visto acercarse, detenida a unos pasos de la mesa que comparten. "Hola, Cas"

El ángel los contempla largamente, el semblante serio, la expresión indescifrable. Sam siente la presión de su mirada.

"Buenas noches, Dean", saluda finalmente el aparecido.

"Ven aquí, deja que te presente: éste es Sam; Sam éste es Cas, my mejor amigo, casi mi hermano".

Sam se estremece y titubea un instante. Luego, de alguna manera desafiando el escrutinio del ángel, le ofrece la mano.

"Encantado de conocerte"

Castiel tarda un siglo en responder al saludo con un apretón firme, demasiado tal vez, mientras Dean presta su atención a uno y otro con una media sonrisa.

"Yo también", dice el ángel jugando su parte.

Y enseguida Sam se está poniendo de pie.

"Bueno, debo irme"

"Oh, ¿por qué?", protesta Dean. "La noche recién comienza"

"Hay algunos correos relacionados con mi búsqueda que debo responder, otros que revisar, así es que…", busca la billetera en su bolsillo trasero.

"No, no, no", Dean se pone de pie también. "Yo invito. Digamos que es un obsequio de inscripción".

Sam sonríe y guarda la billetera.

"Gracias"

Se marcha haciendo el quite a la clientela. Castiel lo persigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde tras la puerta de salida.

"No te agrada", no es una pregunta. Dean le invita con un gesto a tomar asiento en la silla recién desocupada. Castiel acepta.

"Recién lo conozco. No puedo saber si me agrada"

"Sí, por supuesto", toma asiento él también, claramente no creyéndole. "Entonces, ¿es una cuestión de piel?"

"No le presté atención a su piel"

Dean suelta la carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

"Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, amigo; contigo no hay cómo no divertirse".

"¿Qué opinas tú de él?"

"Creo que está un poquito obsesionado conmigo. Perdió a su hermano. Al parecer, me parezco a él. O quizás es sólo que sufre de alguna enfermedad mental o algo así. Aparte de eso, parece un buen tipo".

"Tal vez debieras pedirle que no regrese"

El cantinero niega, pesaroso.

"No podría hacer eso. Está tan triste. Da pena".

"De todas maneras, deberías tener cuidado con él".

"¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?"

"Sólo decía", Castiel se desentiende, busca con la mirada la puerta del fondo del bar. "Necesito orinar".

Dean levanta los brazos y los deja caer de nuevo sobre la mesa como si pidiese al cielo un poco de paciencia.

"¿Es necesario que lo anuncies cada vez? ¡Sólo ve allá, hombre!"

-o-

Hace frío afuera, la respiración sale por su boca y su nariz convertida en blancas nubes de vapor. Busca el camino a pie hacia la residencial donde ha encontrado una habitación. Los hostales están llenos. Es un pueblo en expansión, según le ha contado la dueña de la casa. Antes de alcanzar la esquina, Cas aparece frente a él robándole el aliento. Es un poco extraño verlo sin el impermeable, vestido casi a la exacta imagen de Dean.

"Te dije que te marcharas", y su voz es tan seria como su expresión en el bar.

"¿Era una orden?"

"Una sugerencia"

Sam suspira, cansado.

"Esto no es correcto, Cas".

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Íbamos a arreglar las cosas".

"Dean no parecía al tanto de eso"

"De acuerdo, **YO **iba a tratar de arreglar las cosas"

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?"

"Cas, sólo dame una oportunidad. Puedo hacer que él desee recordarme otra vez"

El ángel desvía la mirada, dudoso, molesto.

"¿Cuál es el punto, Sam? Tú comenzaste esto. ¿Quieres ser su hermano ahora? ¿Tú?"

"Dean malentendió mis palabras, yo no quise decir... Yo... Yo estaba..."

"Ya lo sé, estabas enojado con él"

"¡No era sólo eso! ¡Estaba cansado de la vida que llevábamos! ¡Cansado de no tener opciones! ¡Cansado de Dean tomando decisiones por ambos! ¡Por MÍ!... Yo... Yo no sé", se rinde, los brazos abiertos en señal de indefensión. "Quizás, sólo estaba un poco distorsionado, no estaba pensando bien. No lo sé".

"El asunto es, Sam, que no siempre se trata de ti. Él te necesitaba y si no hubieras cerrado la puerta entre ambos, te habrías dado cuenta de lo que la Marca de Caín estaba produciendo en él", baja la mirada y niega, apenado. "No, lo lamento. Yo, más que nadie, desearía verlos a ustedes dos juntos y reconciliados. Pero no, Dean necesita reconstruir su vida y no puede hacerlo contigo a su lado. Al menos, no por ahora".

"¿Y entonces qué?", espeta Sam sintiendo la frustración hacer presa en él. "¿Vas a borrar mi memoria también?"

"Sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin tu permiso"

Mira al ángel y la rabia crece porque nadie, ni ángeles ni demonios, ni siquiera un vampiro redimido deberían tener el poder de interponerse entre su hermano y él.

"¿Quieres advertirle respecto a mí, entonces?" y su voz rezuma más veneno de lo que hubiese deseado. "Muy bien, adelante, háblale sobre quién soy yo. Sobre quién eres tú".

Cas no se enfada como hubiera esperado. A cambio, su semblante se torna más desolado aún.

"¿Cuál es el punto, Sam?", repite.

"El punto es que mañana estaré con mi hermano, voy a convertirme en su mejor amigo, le haré saber cuánto me importa, voy a recobrarlo".

Y sin más, acelera el paso en procura de la residencial. Pero se detiene en seco unos pasos adelante. La noche helada parece enfriar su ánimo. Por un momento comprende la preocupación del ángel. Por un segundo puede ver realmente a su hermano. Se gira a medias para comprobar que Castiel sigue allí. Así es.

"Tendré cuidado", dice, calmado, su voz apenas audible. "Lo prometo".

El ángel no se molesta en voltear a verlo para responder.

"No sé si eso sea suficiente".

Y al segundo siguiente, la calle está vacía.

Sam retoma el camino a la residencial y se encierra en su cuarto esperando que sí lo sea.

* * *

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

****Gracias a todos/as por continuar leyendo y por sus comentarios.****

****Título:** **"Remember me?"**  
**Autora:**** Winchester_Mcdowell**  
**Categoría: ** **Supernatural.**  
**Calificación: ****todo público.

* * *

**3**

**No Bambies.**

* * *

Despierta con el sonido de golpes en la puerta. Se ha quedado dormido sobre su laptop. Aún no tiene muy claro qué busca. Sólo sabe que en alguna parte del universo debe existir una manera de revertir la magia de un ángel. De paso, ha comprobado que Cas se ha tomado a pecho el trabajo de proteger a su hermano pues no hay señal de casos extraños sobrenaturales en varios kilómetros a la redonda desde hace algunos años. Como sea, están golpeando a la puerta y sólo cuando levanta la cabeza, con el cuello adolorido por la posición en que ha pasado la noche, se da cuenta que ya es de día. Mira el reloj. Las siete de la mañana. ¿Quién puede ser a esa hora? Cierra el laptop y va a abrir.

"Hey, ¿cómo amaneciste?" Dean le sonríe desde el otro lado del umbral y lo mira de arriba a abajo con una mueca divertida en el rostro. "¿Sueles dormir vestido?"

Sam se echa un vistazo, soñoliento aún.

"Uh... eh, no. No siempre"

"Olvidaste nuestra cita ¿eh?"

"¿Cita? ... oh, sí, la clase. No, no la olvidé, sólo..." y se aparta de la puerta "... sólo espérame un minuto".

Lo deja junto a la entrada, invitándolo a ponerse cómodo, lo que suena un poco ridículo en una habitación que tiene poco más que una cama, una mesa y unas cuantas sillas por todo mobiliario. Se encierra en el baño e intenta sacudirse la modorra empapándose el rostro con agua fría en el lavabo. Cuando regresa, Dean tiene un papel en la mano y lo lee con interés.

"¿Marca de Caín?", pregunta, curioso. "¿Qué es eso?"

Demonios. Había olvidado los papeles sobre la cama.

"Eh, uh... es parte de mi trabajo. Hago investigaciones para una Universidad. No es importante", y diplomáticamente lo retira de sus manos.

Dean levanta la mirada entonces hacia la pared cubierta de recortes de diario con eventos peculiares ocurridos en el pasado en la región. Sam se palmotea mentalmente. Había olvidado eso también. No es como si hubiese estado esperando a que se apareciera de esa manera.

"Amigo, ¿de qué trata tu trabajo? ¿encontrar a Pie Grande?"

"Sí,... digo, no... Eso es... un pasatiempo solamente"

"¿Mientras estás en busca de tu hermano?" Dean lo mira, el semblante imposible de leer. Sam está consciente de lo incoherente que suenan sus palabras tras mostrarse tan angustiado las noches anteriores.

"Me ayuda a aclarar mi mente"

Dean aún mantiene sus ojos sobre él de forma tan insistente que Sam siente ganas de sacudirse tan sólo para evitarlo.

"Y yo que pensé que Cas era extraño", dice finalmente su hermano y se desentiende de lo que acaba de ver. "Vámonos. Estamos atrasados. Tengo que acompañar a un grupo de turistas después de ti".

Tiene sandwiches y café en su camioneta, una pickup Ford clásica de grandes tapabarros color rojo granate. Sam lo agradece. Apenas ha tenido tiempo de coger su parka y un par de guantes y tiene el cuerpo helado por el mal dormir. Mientras da el primer mordisco a su emparedado pasan el bar, cerrado a esas horas, sin detenerse.

"Pensé que tu campo de instrucción estaba allá detrás", le hace ver.

"Bueno,... así es", le contesta su hermano sin apartar la atención del camino frente al vehículo, "pero prefiero otro lugar para los principiantes".

Les lleva media hora llegar a la entrada de un recinto boscoso, delimitado por una cerca de maderos gruesos. Dean se apea de la camioneta sin apagar el motor para abrir el portón. Sam nota y lee el letrero que lo adorna: RECINTO PRIVADO. NO ENTRAR.

"¿Este lugar es tuyo también?", le pregunta cuando su hermano vuelve a entrar al vehículo.

"Nop, le pertenece a un amigo. Me deja usarlo algunas veces"

"¿Por qué tienes un campo de tiro tan apartado?"

"Los vecinos no reclaman".

Es razonable. Están muy lejos de cualquier casa habitada para que alguien pueda presentar quejas. El paisaje nevado del bosque se va haciendo cada vez más imponente en la medida que toman algo de altura.

"Tu hermano no estaría metido en algún lío, ¿verdad?", pregunta el otro de repente.

Sin querer, casi como un reflejo, los ojos de Sam van hacia el brazo derecho de Dean, apenas un segundo, donde está o estaba, no lo tiene claro, la marca de Caín. Los retira enseguida esperando que su hermano no se haya dado cuenta.

"Lo echo de menos", comenta sin responder a la pregunta.

Sam siente la mirada de Dean sobre él, insistente, indescifrable, alternada con la atención en el camino que parece conocer de memoria. Luego regresa el silencio por un rato.

"Amigo, ni puedo imaginar cómo debes sentirte" vuelve a hablar el otro. Sin duda, Dean se ha tomado el trabajo de cantinero/confesor/consejero muy en serio. "Perdí a mi madre hace mucho pero lamentablemente no tengo hermanos. Me hubiera gustado, sin embargo. Debe ser grandioso poder compartir tu sangre y tu vida con alguien más de esa manera".

Sam se traga la estocada lo mejor que puede.

"¿No eres casado?"

"No. Traté una vez. No resultó".

"Uh...", duda un momento, pero si tiene algún sobrino, quiere saberlo. "¿Hijos?"

"Un hijastro, pero... no nos hablamos. Él... creo que él me odia un poco".

"¿Por qué?"

Dean suspira.

"Larga historia. Quizás otro día". Detiene el vehículo. "Muy bien", dice y baja. "Desde aquí, caminaremos". Va hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta desde donde saca dos rifles con sus estuches y una mochila que se echa al hombro. Le entrega uno de los estuches a Sam. "Vamos" y emprenden camino loma arriba por el sendero entre los árboles.

A poco de andar, los grandes troncos comienzan a mostrar marcas talladas y teñidas de rojo a la altura de la cabeza de un hombre. Sam les echa un vistazo de reojo, atento a todo, aletargando su paso con cautela para estudiarlos. Los ha reconocido como símbolos de protección anasasi. ¿Cas tal vez? Dean se detiene a esperarlo.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada. No estoy acostumbrado a tanto ejercicio físico, eso es todo", le señala los signos en los árboles. "¿Eso está relacionado con alguna clase de cultura indígena?"

Dean ni siquiera se molesta en darles un vistazo, señal de que conoce de antemano su existencia, la atención anclada sólo en su alumno.

"Sí, algo así", señala hacia el bosque con un gesto amplio de su mano. "Hay un montón en los alrededores"

"Uh, y ¿sabes su significado?"

"Nadie lo sabe, pero es bastante útil para atraer a los turistas", reanuda la marcha. "Continuemos, estamos cerca".

Un poco más arriba, la loma se abre en una breve planicie. En el límite con el bosque, alguien ha construido una cabaña pequeña y ha habilitado un espacio al aire libre para practicar tiros. Los blancos están gastados, muestran orificios de bala por doquier. Al parecer, Dean tiene muchos alumnos. Sam imagina a los novatos luchando por encontrar la manera correcta de apuntar. Al fondo, unidos a rieles para acercarlos o alejarlos del mesón principal, se aprecian otros tantos objetivos con la silueta humana, tan gastados o más que los simples con anillos pintados que tiene al frente. A ratos parece un campo de entrenamiento militar más que un simple campo de tiro. El amigo de su hermano quizás haya pertenecido a la milicia.

Dean ordena un poco el lugar, alinea los blancos y revisa las distancias antes de reunirse nuevamente con él y señalarle que saque el rifle de su estuche. Con suma claridad le explica las partes que componen el arma, la manera en que debe colocar los cartuchos, y la forma de portarla sin peligro para sí o para quienes le rodean. Es como estar reeditando aquella primera lección de tiro cuando era un niño. Dean lo posiciona mirando en dirección a uno de los círculos ubicado a algunos metros de distancia. Después de darle las últimas instrucciones, le entrega anteojos y orejeras y se mueve hacia atrás dejándole espacio para que apunte con toda tranquilidad. Hace el primer disparo, intencionadamente fuera de curso. Dean le toca el hombro para que vea su pulgar arriba en señal de que lo está haciendo bien y que lo intente otra vez. Sam se acomoda de nuevo, demorándose a propósito para fingir inseguridad. Quizás debería darle al círculo más grande para no parecer demasiado torpe. Y entonces, cuando tiene el dedo tenso en el gatillo, la sombra de algo grande se le viene encima con rapidez por el costado y, sin pensarlo siquiera, da un ágil salto para quitarse de su camino, se da la vuelta y dispara.

Mierda.

Es sólo uno de los blancos al que se le ha soltado el seguro y se ha deslizado sobre su riel. El disparo le ha dado medio a medio entre los ojos.

Mierda.

Dean le está mirando de nuevo con esa expresión ambigua de antes.

"Buenos reflejos", dice.

Sam se endereza, se arregla y piensa a mil por hora cómo retomar su papel.

"Sí, gracias", dice al fin. "Suerte de principiante"

Sigue un incómodo silencio antes de que Dean se acerque al blanco y lo lleve de nuevo a su posición. Al regresar al lado de Sam, luce contrariado.

"Lo lamento", dice. "Mi amigo no cuida lo suficiente de este lugar y yo tengo poco tiempo libre, así que...", levanta la mirada y sonríe. "Supongo que debo parecer un amateur, ¿verdad?"

Sam se relaja. Dean está más preocupado por la opinión de su cliente acerca de su desempeño que por las razones por las que un novato ha sido capaz de moverse como un paramilitar profesional.

La lección continúa sin contratiempos por la siguiente media hora. Prueban distintos tamaños y distancias de blancos. Sam intenta aparecer como si estuviese progresando gracias a las indicaciones de su instructor. Sin embargo, su hermano, en algún momento, pareciera haber dejado de prestarle atención. En cambio, observa el bosque con disimulo y evidente preocupación.

"¿Algún problema?", quiere saber Sam comenzando a inquietarse él también.

Los ojos de su hermano estudian el área detrás de la cabaña.

"No lo sé aún. Quédate aquí", le ordena y comienza a caminar hacia el bosque.

"Pero..."

"¡Quédate aquí!", repite y se introduce en el espacio entre los árboles.

Sam hace un paneo visual hacia la tupida foresta que los rodea. Es un paraje algo inquietante, después de todo, incluso para sus parámetros. Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia el lugar donde se ha dirigido su hermano, Dean ya no está a la vista.

"¿Dean?", llama y al no recibir respuesta, se apresura hacia el sitio donde ha desaparecido. Nada. Las huellas desaparecen de manera misteriosa en el manto blanco. La preocupación le aprieta las entrañas. "¡DEAN!", llama de nuevo y tampoco obtiene respuesta. Se pregunta si acaso con su llegada, con su búsqueda, ha atraído el peligro nuevamente a la vida de su hermano. De pronto, el ruido de una carrera, apagada por la nieve acumulada, surge atrás suyo. Sin dudarlo, corre hacia la procedencia del sonido, allí donde las ramas se entrecruzan aún más densamente. Al rato, se encuentra caminando agazapado a través de un pasadizo formado por las enormes raíces de los árboles, atento a cualquier señal que delate alguna presencia. Una sombra cruza el enramado sobre su cabeza y lo hace avanzar hacia la salida del túnel. Un crujido a su derecha. Con mano segura apunta hacia el lugar donde cree que se ha originado el ruido. Algo se mueve y él dispara, sólo para darse cuenta que el rifle ya no tiene balas.

"Maldición", lo arroja al suelo y, sacando su propia arma de atrás de su cinturilla, avanza sin bajar la guardia hacia el lugar de donde ha provenido todo. Un rumor creciente a su espalda le avisa que alguien se le viene encima; da la vuelta, dispara y rueda por el suelo helado. Su atacante cae unos metros más allá. Tiene el cuerpo cubierto de pelo. Se acerca con cautela y lo mueve con el pie. No hay reacción. Lo da vuelta. Es un muñeco grotesco y cubierto de piel falsa.

"¿Qué diablos...?"

Se acercan pasos, gira hacia ellos todavía apuntando. Escucha su nombre. Es Dean. Baja el arma, contempla el muñeco en el suelo y decide que es mejor alejarse de él para que su hermano no lo vea. Más tarde podrá volver y examinarlo con más detenimiento. Avanza al encuentro con Dean quien aparece agitado por la carrera.

"¡Hombre!" le dice. "¿Dónde mierda has estado?"

"Buscándote", contesta automáticamente e intenta rodear a su hermano para que éste no se vea obligado a enfrentar el lugar donde yace el muñeco peludo.

"¡Te dije que te quedaras en el campo!", le reclama.

"Pensé que estabas en problemas"

"¿Tienes dificultades para seguir órdenes?"

"Lo siento".

Un nuevo y tenso silencio cae sobre ambos. Los ojos del instructor están clavados en él. Sam no sabe qué esperar. Sin embargo, al cabo de algunos segundos, el gesto en el rostro de su hermano se suaviza.

"Me preocupaste", explica y las dos sencillas palabras caen como bálsamo en el corazón de Sam aún sabiendo que sólo es el instructor hablando a su cliente. "Bueno, lo importante es que todo está bien", continúa Dean y le dedica una sonrisa que, aunque forzada, parece ser de alivio. Sam le sonríe de vuelta.

"Sin daños. Ambos estamos completos".

Ríen al unísono.

"De acuerdo, vámonos", dice el instructor finalmente y le hace una seña para que se le acerque.

Sam comienza a caminar, ansioso por alejarse del montón de pelo al otro lado del arbusto, cuando siente el tirón que lo arroja al suelo. Sin saber cómo, al segundo siguiente se encuentra inmovilizado, el rostro de su hermano sobre él y un cuchillo mata demonios contra su cuello. La voz de Dean es fría y amenazante.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**We're hunters.**

* * *

No debió ser tan confiado. Fue una estupidez conmoverse con la historia del hombre buscando a su hermano. ¡Maldición! ¡Él es un cazador! ¡Y no cualquiera sino el mejor cazador, aquel que cerró las puertas del infierno y abrió las del cielo! Y de paso, puso sobre sí mismo una maldición. Eso tiene que significar algo ¿no? Debería haber sospechado cuando Cas tuvo sus recelos. Mierda, debió saberlo.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

El hombre que dice llamarse Sam parece más desconcertado que asustado de su actitud.

"Soy sólo un cazador", le contesta desde el suelo.

"No lo pareces".

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti".

Dean lo observa un instante, algo dudoso sobre lo que corresponde hacer con el sujeto. ¿Debería esperar a Cas? Decide que no y lo obliga a rodar y permanecer cara al piso, una rodilla sobre su espalda, mientras lo ata. Sam no ofrece mucha resistencia y deja que lo ponga de pie, lo empuje hacia la cabaña y lo asegure contra una silla de fierro, la más firme del lugar, poniendo especial cuidado en que la piel de los brazos contacte el metal. Dean lo observa con minuciosidad, pero el hombre sólo hace un gesto de incomodidad cuando le aprieta los nudos alrededor de las muñecas.

"Me gustaría conservar las manos, si no te importa", se queja.

"Silencio", le ordena, pero de todas maneras afloja un mínimo las cuerdas. El hombre da un respingo cuando lo ve extraer el cuchillo de plata de su funda pero permanece estoico mientras la hoja le rebana, quizás un poco exageradamente, la piel del antebrazo. Dean se hace a un lado, siempre observando, y le arroja el agua bendita que lleva en su petaca, lo suficientemente fría como para provocar otro sobresalto. Aparte de eso, nada sucede. Sin embargo, aún no está convencido.

"Cristo", dice y no hay reacción.

"No soy un..." el sujeto resopla como quien está perdiendo la paciencia que le resta. "¿Por qué la paranoia?"

Dean no se molesta en contestar. Se pregunta, en cambio, si el tipo es realmente una amenaza. Ha conocido demonios poderosos que son capaces de sortear todo tipo de pruebas. Este Sam pudiera muy bien ser uno de esos, intentando acercarse para encontrar la llave del infierno. No es como si les fuera posible hacerle daño en realidad, pero el desastre que dejan a su paso es tremendo. Y están aquellos que pretenden hacer brotar en él el poder de la Marca para su propios oscuros propósitos. Cas le proveyó el conjuro que lo controla, claro está, (todo un ratón de biblioteca su amigo) pero le advirtió que debían estar alertas pues si alguien llegase a encontrar la manera de anularlo, no habría quién pudiese detenerlo. A propósito de Cas...

Busca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el radio comunicador portátil y camina alejándose un par de pasos del sujeto, para evitar ser escuchado.

"Cas, ¿me escuchas? cambio", le responde sólo la estática. "¿Cas?", un par de tap tap le indica lo que sucede. Dean rueda los ojos. "Tienes que apretar el botón cuando hablas, no cuando escuchas... ¿Cas?"

"... Sí, Dean, aquí estoy... cambio"

"¿Dónde?, cambio"

"tap... tap..."

"Cas, ¿dónde estás? ¡Maldición!"

"Voy en camino a la cabaña... Cambio"

"Apresúrate, hombre".

A veces se pregunta cómo su amigo puede ser tan brillante como investigador y tan torpe en los asuntos más cotidianos. Su incapacidad social raya en lo absurdo, aunque a él le causa gracia, la suficiente para dejar pasar la mayor parte de sus desaguisados.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Cas entra por la puerta de la cabaña.

"Ya era hora", le reprocha.

Cas le echa un vistazo fugaz al hombre atado en la silla, perplejo.

"¿Qué sucedió?", quiere saber.

Dean apunta al cautivo.

"Tenías razón", dice y va hacia un baúl tosco de madera desde donde saca dos cervezas una de las cuales le lanza a su amigo. "El hombre estaba fingiendo". Abre la lata y toma un sorbo. "Debí haberte escuchado. Perdona, amigo"

Cuando vuelve a prestar atención, Cas contempla al sujeto con el ceño fruncido. Parece molesto ante su presencia. Curiosamente, el otro también se muestra incómodo e intenta dirigir su mirada a cualquier lugar menos hacia el recién llegado.

"¿A qué te refieres?", pregunta su amigo sin apartar la atención del prisionero.

"Es un ninja", le informa Dean. "Asesinó a Bongo"

Cas luce confundido.

"Bongo no puede ser asesinado, es un muñeco; y los ninja..."

"¡Como sea! Me mintió, tiene entrenamiento como comando. No me gusta que la gente me mienta".

El otro bufa desde la silla.

"¿En serio?"

Y dirige su mirada a Cas como si lo acusara de algo que Dean no sabe explicarse.

"¿Qué estás sugiriendo?" (esto podría ser dicho tanto por Dean como por Cass, aunque pueda dedudicir quién lo dice en realidad)

El prisionero aprieta los labios con expresión arrepentida y evita darle la cara.

"Nada"

Dean lo observa con detención buscando algún detalle que desentrañe el misterio que parece acompañarlo.

"Deberíamos volver al comienzo", arrastra una silla hasta posicionarla frente al sujeto y se sienta en ella a horcajadas, encarándolo. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Te he dicho la verdad... en su mayor parte: Soy cazador y estoy buscando a mi hermano"

"Pues, no te creo. Intenta otra cosa".

"Mi nombre es Sam, Sam Winchester", y le echa nuevamente un vistazo fugaz, de reojo, a Cas. Dean sigue la mirada. Su amigo se remueve, inquieto.

"¿Qué te pasa con Cas?"

El sujeto duda un momento, toma aire y parece que va a hablar pero no sale palabra alguna de su boca. Vuelve a aspirar y esta vez lo logra.

"Él sabe quién soy yo".

"¿Qué?"

"Él me conoce, te puede decir quién soy".

Dean se vuelve nuevamente hacia su amigo.

"¿Cas?"

"No sé de qué está hablando"

El otro empuña las manos dentro de sus ligaduras.

"Mi nombre es SAM WINCHESTER" insiste dirigiéndose a Cas. "Y también sé quién eres tú".

De súbito, el aire de la cabaña se torna denso. Dean mira a uno y a otro. Si tuviera que describir el momento diría que muy bien podría tratarse de un duelo.

"¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?", habla Cas finalmente.

"Sam. Sam Winchester"

Y por un instante parece haber reemplazado la rabia por la súplica.

"Creo que comienzo a recordar: es el hijo de John Winchester", informa. Dean se encoge de hombros. No tiene idea. "Era cazador también", completa Cas. "De los buenos"

"Así que, ¿dice la verdad acerca de la cacería?"

"Es probable".

"Pero no luce como un cazador"

Sam resopla, hastiado.

"¿Me puedes decir por qué no?"

Dean hace un gesto vago con su mano indicando todo el ser del prisionero.

"Sólo... mira todo ese cabello. ¿Puedes ver algo realmente con él?" Sam quiere contestar pero Dean levanta una mano para hacerlo callar. No es hora de desviarse de lo importante. "¿Explícame por qué la mentira? ¿Para qué el teatro de la lección de tiro?"

"Únicamente quería conocerte un poco más, estar seguro de que eras quién decías ser"

"Porque me parezco a tu hermano", concluye.

Sam asiente.

"Mi hermano se llama Dean también" y su expresión es tan sufriente que es difícil hacerse a la idea de que lo que dice no fuese la verdad. "Y es cazador. Como yo, ... como tú"

"¿Sabes qué tan demente suena eso? ¿Te has escuchado? ¿De verdad piensas que yo podría ser tu hermano?"

"No lo sé. En nuestra línea de trabajo suceden cosas realmente extrañas. Es fácil considerar la posibilidad de que algo o alguien hubiese borrado tu memoria, por ejemplo"

De reojo, Dean puede apreciar que Castiel, por enésima vez se revuelve en su lugar.

"Quizás deberías contarme cómo sucedieron las cosas, la verdad esta vez", decide, "con detalles para entender a qué te refieres".

Sam asiente y se toma un par de segundos para ordenar las ideas.

"Hace cinco años, mi hermano fue atacado por... una poderosa criatura durante una caza. Había sangre en sus ojos y oídos y su boca porque una increíble energía hizo explosión en su interior. Lo llevé a un hospital, pero allí los doctores no me dieron esperanza alguna. Lo declararon en coma irreversible. Yo no acepté el diagnóstico. Me quedé con él días enteros esperando a que despertara en algún momento, estudiando la manera de hacerlo regresar, y entonces, mientras descansaba en la cama contigua a la suya, Dean... simplemente... desapareció. Nadie en el hospital pudo darme una explicación lógica. Ninguna cámara registró su salida, nadie le vió salir".

"¿Y piensas que es un asunto sobrenatural?"

"Estoy seguro de eso"

"Pero me dijiste antes que él se había ido por propia voluntad ¿o era esa otra mentira?"

"No... sí... de alguna manera es verdad, tuvimos algunas diferencias bastante fuertes, hubo situaciones malentendidas entre ambos, así que no sería de extrañar que él no quisiese... que no deseara verme más. Resultó ser una buena explicación para realizar la investigación en todo caso. Pero yo sé y siempre supe", y enfatiza el punto marcando con fuerza las palabras. "aún sin tener ninguna prueba concreta, que hubo algo más en su desaparición. Hace algunos días tuve la certeza de ello".

"¿Sabes cómo suenas?"

"Sí, demente. Ya lo dijiste"

Décadas de cacería y años detrás de la barra siempre le han servido a Dean para juzgar a quien tiene por delante. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión nada de eso parece ayudarle a discernir la situación actual. Tampoco Cas a sus espaldas que permanece en extraño silencio. (Deberá tener una pequeña plática con él más tarde para que explique su actitud). Si tuviera que decidir en ese mismo instante y basado en su instinto, dejaría que Sam siguiese su camino. Pero, en tiempos como los presentes, no puede darse el lujo de arriesgarse.

"Investigabas la Marca de Caín. ¿Por qué?"

La pregunta parece tomar por sorpresa a Sam.

"¿Qué importa eso?"

"Contéstame"

"Es... Es sólo una leyenda. Es parte de lo que los cazadores hacemos: investigamos leyendas"

"Ésta no es de las populares"

"Escuché sobre ella mientras hacía mi búsqueda"

"¿De quién la escuchaste?"

Sam duda antes de responder.

"De un demonio".

Dean lo observa un instante más. Todo encaja, suena lógico hasta cierto punto. Se levanta y se retira al rincón donde aguarda Cas.

"¿Qué piensas?", quiere saber éste.

"O dice la verdad o es un psicótico. No sé qué alternativa es más inquietante"

"¿Qué deseas hacer con él?"

"No lo sé", mira a Sam. "Parece sincero acerca de su hermano, realmente le preocupa"

"Si es que en verdad existe"

Dean mira a Cas y su rostro es una máscara de seriedad.

"Definitivamente, él no te gusta".

"Deseo evitar que te dañe"

Dean ríe sin ganas, confundido.

"Combato demonios y monstruos cada día. ¿Cómo podría él dañarme?"

"¿No lo hizo ya al mentirte?"

Dean frunce el ceño.

"Eres muy extraño. Vamos, sigámosle la corriente para ver a dónde llegamos"

Va de nuevo hacia el prisionero y se toma unos segundos para resolver.

"Yo no soy tu hermano, sabes eso ¿verdad?", le recuerda.

Sam aprieta la mandíbula, tensionado por alguna razón.

"Lo sé ahora", dice y le mira los zapatos, el semblante oculto. Sin embargo, Dean adivina que lo que hay en él es rabia. Se asombra. A pesar de todo lo hablado, Sam aún se aferra con porfía a su teoría. Finalmente Dean saca su navaja del bolsillo, va hacia él y lo libera.

"Quizás podríamos ayudarte", ofrece mientras el otro se frota las muñecas para reactivar la circulación. "¿Qué clase de pistas tienes?"

"Uhm... ¿pistas?"

"Dijiste que habías hallado pistas referentes a tu hermano que te condujeron hasta aquí"

"Sí", presiona también Cas, acercándose. "Yo también escuché eso"

Sam se aclara la garganta, le dirige una mirada rencorosa a Cas.

"Bueno, mi teoría es que una criatura sobrenatural lo secuestró desde el hospital"

"¿Qué clase de criatura?", quiere saber Dean.

"Un ángel"

Oh, vaya. Justo cuando pensaba que podía confiar en que el juicio del sujeto estaba sano.

"Un ángel", repite.

"Ajá"

"Imposible. Todos están en el Cielo"

"¿Qué?"

"Abrí las puertas del Cielo para ellos y cerré las puertas del Infierno" y en cuanto lo dice, el recuerdo viene a él tan claro como el día; los ángeles recuperando sus alas, ascendiendo hacia el lugar que nunca les debió ser vedado; los demonios tragados por la fuerza desatada por la marca en su brazo hacia el infierno, las puertas selladas de una vez y para siempre.

"¿Hiciste... qué?"

Sam otra vez le echa un vistazo fugaz a Cas, cosa que a Dean está comenzando a mosquearle en serio.

"Es una larga historia. Lo importante es que los ángeles no rondan ya por la Tierra".

"Nada les impide regresar".

Dean niega con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Hicimos un trato a cambio de la apertura del Cielo: ellos allá, nosotros acá. Punto".

"Estoy seguro de que al menos uno de ellos aún permanece aquí", insiste Sam.

"Y yo pienso que tu criatura es un demonio. No logré atraparlos a todos y te aseguro que pueden ser muy molestos".

Sam no parece satisfecho con la explicación.

"Estoy convencido de que fue un ángel", porfía.

Dean toma una bocanada de aire, buscando no perder la paciencia.

"Como sea, digamos que tienes razón: ¿qué tiene que ver con tu presencia en el pueblo?

"El ángel que raptó a mi hermano ha sido visto aquí".

"¿Quién dice?"

"Tengo mis fuentes"

Antes que nadie pueda agregar algo, el crepitar del receptor de radio olvidado sobre un mesón frena el interrogatorio.

"Big brother, ¿estás ahí? Cambio" se escucha una voz entremezclada con la estática.

Dean contesta.

"Aquí, Big Brother. Adelante, Stan. Cambio"

"Hemos hallado uno", dicen desde el otro lado de la comunicación. "Necesitamos ayuda. Mucha. Cambio"

"¿Dónde estás? Cambio" Stan dicta las coordenadas que Dean anota en un pedazo de papel a la rápida. "De acuerdo. Vamos para allá de inmediato. Cambio y fuera". Corta la comunicación y se vuelve hacia los otros ocupantes de la cabaña.

"Bueno...", se dirige a Sam. "Tu hermano tendrá que esperar: tenemos trabajo que hacer".

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
